Uchiha, Sasuke Remember The Name
by prosperity-oblivion
Summary: Sasuke gets sent to a new school, which then leads him to meeting a strange girl he actually doesnt dislike. Sasusaku! rated mature for a few special parts later.. maybe even a lemon further on. we'll see.
1. Konoha Academy

**Oh Boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy! My first chapter ever published on fanfiction! I know it's terribly short, D: but i was so exited uploading it! **

**Me: Sasuke, care to read the disclaimer, please?**

**Sasuke: Nah..**

**Me: ... READ IT! NOW!! CHA!! :l  
**

**Sasuke: o.o"" ok ok... Niki-chan (a.k.a prosperity-oblivion) does not own naruto. happy..?**

**Me: Yes! :D**

_now on to the story..._

* * *

**_Uchiha, Sasuke._**

**_Remember. The. Name. _**

**_A fanfic from 15 year old Sasuke's P.O.V._**

* * *

"You're going to be late for the first day of your new academy, Sasuke." He said this with no emotion, and hardly any proper sense of feeling. The cold-hearted, blind look in his grey eyes seemed to thicken as each day surpassed him.

"hn." I replied, carrying no sympathy in any way.

He was in a gang, but I knew that gave him no reason to stay so cold. I thought for a while, wandering through my past, and the memories I could remember.

I opened my drawer to find some decent clothes. Searching, I took out a black shirt, some hand warmers, and a pair of white shorts. I sat on my bed and thought, drifting through my childhood memories.

**-flashback-**

"_Nii-san! Nii-san!!"_

"_Yes, Sasuke."_

"_Why do you always .leave? During the week, you're never home..."_

"_But you play with the housekeeper..."_

"_But…Nii-san...Why?"_

_pokes Sasuke's forehead "Gomen, Sasuke."_

**-end of flashback-**

Back then, he wasn't so bad. He used to smile, even. I guess that's because he wasn't in his 'gang' thing. Now, things were different. Or so I

thought. He wouldn't stay home. Ever. He was always out someplace, and his usual 'stay home' time, was only on Sundays. Itachi had never

told me anything about my past, or family for that matter. All I knew about, was 'the lollipop'. Or so I called it. It was a family symbol of some

sort, which Itachi crafted onto the back of each new shirt he bought me. Inever really got what it meant. I'd tried searching it up on the net,

books, everything! But I guess we weren't so famous. Or maybe my family data was erased. I figured it was deleted though, since our house,

well, mansion, was biggest in town, and I had about $1000 to spend each day. Where did all that money come from?? Damn Itachi!! He never

tells me anything!!

* * *

**Well, that was short, ne?**

**I promise to upload as soon as possible! ;D  
**

**Sasuke: -eats cookie- review her story or she'll go sakura on you!**

**Me: yes, plz! :D**


	2. Love is weak

**OKAY HERE COMES CHAPPIE 2!!! ;D PLEASE review once you read it!!**

**Me: Sasuke read the disclaimer!!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Prosperity-Oblivion a.k.a Niki-chan doesn't own Naruto. Shonen Jump does..  
**

**Sasuke: Is Sakura in this one..?  
**

**Me: =D Ooh... someone's anxious!**

**Sasuke: e_o... No. I just wanna know.**

**Me: Yes, there's some slight sasusaku starting this chappie. ;O**

**Sasuke: Hn. -smirks-**

**Sakura: 8D OH MY GOD IS IT JUST ME OR DID SASUKE SAY MY NAME? =D**

**Sasuke: e.o it was just you..**

**Sakura: oh. =(**

**Me: ;) Okay, onto Teh Storey! =P**

* * *

"_Where did all that money come from?? Damn Itachi!! he never tells me anything!!"_

I stared at the sign on the back of the black shirt, before putting it on. I let out a small

tear, but wiped it away on my way to the car, frantically trying to gather all my things.

**(A/N: *cough* limo)**

In my old school, I had a fan club. Everyone thought I was "mysterious", or something.

Well, I guess i am. But for some odd reason, I had a feeling things would be different here, in

this school. I had a feeling I'd be an average kid, like the rest of 'em.

_Or would I?_

I got out of the car and headed through the large front doors of what seemed to be a

very rich school. There was space everywhere, and a long red carpet leading to the huge

office. On my way there, I noticed the huge red curtains carefully tied up at the end of each

window, urging anyone who walks by to look out to the beautiful view outside.

As I entered the office, a woman with long blonde hair greeted me.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, i presume?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm principal Tsunade. Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

"Go to the class around the corner to your right. You'll be assigned to your homeroom

teacher there, and will be given a group to stay with for usual activities during the day. Each

group has a different homeroom teacher." She finished explaining.

"Hai." I replied, walking away to my assigned class.

As soon as I stepped through the door, a man with a mask greeted me.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Hai..." I answered.

"So you're the new student. Great. I'm Kakashi. You may take a seat between Naruto and

Shikamaru."

The two boys quickly raised their hand, and I walked to my seat. I looked around the

class at the students I would spend my year with. The guy on my left was sleeping. Wow. The

kid on my right wasn't any better either. He was making strange noises, and saying "Believe

it" a bunch of times. What a psychotic dobe.

I noticed the girl sitting right behind me. Whoa, she was different than the rest. Her

smile was brighter, in a way. Her hair was an oddly colored pink, and her eyes green as a

palm tree's leaves glistening in the summer sun. She was sitting beside another girl with long

blond hair.

"Okay, class. We will now give out a personality test, which will determine who your

homeroom teachers will be this semester, and will determine the groups this year. As you all

know, well except Sasuke, the homeroom teacher you get lasts one semester, then we have

this type of test all over again. Sasuke, you're lucky you came to this school just in time for

this term."

As the test papers were given out, the pink-haired girl raised her hand. I quickly

turned around to see what she had to say.

"Yes, Haruno, Sakura?"

So. Sakura Haruno. That was her name, huh. Well it was pretty, and it did have some kind of

ring to it...

_Shit. What the hell was I thinking?_

"You forgot to tell Sasuke that each group consists of three people." As she said this, she

turned to me and gave a small, innocent smile, which almost made my cheeks turn a pale

pink color.

Wait, WHAT!? I touched my face and felt heat emitting from my cheeks.

_I blushed? I never blush.. I hardly even smile!_

I looked back at Sakura and noticed her giggling. Argh! There was just something

about that girl.. Something I had a feeling would totally fuck up my life this semester.

I sat back and started my test.

_**Question #1:**__**Favourite color/shade?**_

What kind of a question was that? A high school personality quiz that asks you your

favorite color?

_Wow. _

I wrote down blue, and moved on.

_**Question #2:**__** Favorite Food/drink?**_

_Hn. A grade 2 personality quiz. _

I wrote down tomatoes. Who doesn't love them?

_**Question #3:**__** What is the one person you admire most?**_

I wrote down myself. It couldn't get any easier, or did they not know admiration is for the

weak-minded?

_Tch._

_**Question #4:**__** Is there anyone in particular whom you'd like in your group this **_

_**semester?**_

_Once again, I blushed. I never fucking blush!_

Sakura.. I thought about it for a while, but decided against putting her name on the paper.

Too risky. Kakashi might read the answers out loud or something. After all, I didn't even know

her yet!

There were a couple more terrifyingly easy questions, then the "test" was over.

"Okay, class, I'm now going to announce the groups for this semester.."

He announced them, clearing his throaght as he spoke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, you will be with Uzumaki, Naruto, and...hold on... let me check my

papers."

I looked at my right to the dobe who's group I was in. He didn't seem to be enjoying

the arrangements either, since he frowned and inevitably, sticking his Ugly-ass tongue out at

me.

_Whoa. Easy, mister!_

_Could this get any worse..._

"Haruno, Sakura. You will also be in Uchiha, Sasuke's group."

I was just about to smile for the second time in years, but instead, witnessed

something so overwhelming, I couldn't. Sakura practically jumped out of her seat, screaming.

It wasn't just any regular sort of scream, either. It was a yell o' joy, or whatever you call it.

Something I didn't hear very often.

_It went somewhat like this.. __**  
**_

Kakashi: Haruno, Sakura. You will also be in Uchiha, Sasuke's group.  
Me: -about to smile...-

Sakura: YESS!! frgsdoisfsongosngfrmmm!!! s-s-sbnnnnnafuisolfgislhf!!!

............It was too overwhelming to smile now. I had a sudden craving of screaming. Maybe

it was the fact I`d heard someone else scream, or maybe it was just the sudden sensation in

her voice. I didn`t quite know which.

_She probably likes that dobe...._

I should`ve figured.

At the end of the introduction class, Kakashi presented a homeroom teacher to each

group, and announced he, himself, would be the hr teacher of Sakura, Naruto, and yours

truly.

"Well, well, well. Surprised? It doesn't seem you've had 3 people per homeroom in your old

school, Uchiha boy."

"Are all the classes like this?" I proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Only the homeroom class is 3 people. The rest of your classes you will have with

everyone."

"Hn." I secretly dreaded the fact that Naruto was stuck in my group for what currently

seemed like an eternity.

"Well, shall we introduce ourselves to Sasuke here?"

"Believe it!" Screamed Naruto, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and i will be famous when i grow up,

so people will respect me!!"

"Ok...Sakura?" Asked Kakashi.

"Hai! I'm Sakura Haruno, i like umm...eating pickles, and..um...I'm also very random at

times." I cursed her in my head for being so pretty. I'd never met a girl I'd liked before.

_**That's it. No more jokes.**_

I decided love was for the weak-minded, and I would cuss, ignore, and try to hate her,

until it all fucking went away.

_**Love=Weak.**_

* * *

**Well! Got a bit of Sasusaku going there! Sorry i couldn't post sooner =( but i wuz **

**busy. School work and all.**

**Naruto: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yes, please. =)**


End file.
